


i like the sad eyes, bad guys, mouth full of white lies

by iamyourvirgil



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes is Not the Winter Soldier, Canon Bucky Barnes, D/s, Desk Sex, M/M, Modern Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamyourvirgil/pseuds/iamyourvirgil
Summary: Баки очень надеется, что Стив Грант не из Гидры.Он не выглядит как один из них, но, впрочем, не выглядели и остальные.Он был пиздецки уверен в святости милой старушки из соседней квартиры,  пока она не наставила на него пистолет. А жизнерадостный отец двоих детей, который был куратором Баки на нескольких миссиях, был безобидным и услужливым до тех пор, пока не перестал. И Стив, с его сиянием на всю Америку и улыбками, которые не достигают его глаз, гораздо более вероятный кандидат, чем эти двое.Баки все еще нагнут над столом в расстегнутой рубашке и штанах, спущенных до лодыжек. Прошло много, много времени, и это дивный новый мир.-Баки работает под прикрытием. Всё идёт неплохо, даже хорошо, пока он не начинает трахать своего босса.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	i like the sad eyes, bad guys, mouth full of white lies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i like the sad eyes, bad guys, mouth full of white lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946961) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



Баки очень надеется, что Стив Грант не из Гидры. 

Он не выглядит как один из них, но, впрочем, не выглядели и остальные.

Он был пиздецки уверен в святости милой старушки из соседней квартиры, пока она не наставила на него пистолет. А жизнерадостный отец двоих детей, который был куратором Баки на нескольких миссиях, был безобидным и услужливым до тех пор, пока не перестал.

И Стив, с его сиянием на всю Америку и улыбками, которые не достигают его глаз, гораздо более вероятный кандидат, чем эти двое.

Баки все еще нагнут над столом в расстегнутой рубашке и штанах, спущенных до лодыжек. Прошло много, много времени, и это дивный новый мир.

Он не совсем понимает, как оказался здесь, потому что да, Стив из тех мужчин, которые выворачивают его изнутри, но Баки целую жизнь – хах – практиковался смотреть на мужчин, не глядя на мужчин. Или, может быть, это палка о двух концах, потому что Баки точно так же хорошо умел замечать мужчин, которые смотрели-не-глядя, и именно в этот момент он обычно делал первый шаг, изысканно отодвигаясь назад, чтобы освободить место для бездонной ямы желания и похоти внутри него.

И Стив так и сделал, один раз метнув взгляд на рот Баки и заострив внимание. Он медленно поднимался вверх, чтобы встретиться с ошеломленным взглядом Баки, и когда он это сделал, Стив не скрывал своего желания, а Баки не мог побороть свое.

Прошло много, много времени, и это дивный новый мир.

Мужчина позади него скользит большими теплыми руками между ног Баки и раздвигает его бедра шире. Его тело прорезает пространство между ними, его присутствие темное, надвигающееся.

Баки вздрагивает, когда два пальца поднимаются вверх по его спине.

– Нервничаешь? – грохочет глубокий голос.

Баки решает обвинить в своем нынешнем затруднительном положении голос Стива, глубокий и мягкий, как бархат. Он проникает в кожу Баки, хитрый и коварный, лишает его разума и чувств.

– Я в порядке, – выдыхает Баки, наполовину заглушенный своими руками. – Продолжай.

Стив хмыкает. Это тихий, задумчивый звук. В мокрых пальцах, которые тычут в дырку Баки, нет ни капли нерешительности. Он не слышал, как Стив вынимал смазку, но это неважно, и Господи Иисусе, разве это не ужасно, – позволить человеку, которого он едва знает, нагнуть его над столом, даже не проверив, достаточно ли у него смазки, чтобы не разорвать Баки на части. 

Он очень, _очень_ надеется, что Стив не из Гидры.

На работе Стив ведёт себя как один из тех серьезных парней, которые заставляют спины выпрямляться, а улыбки дёргаться по краям, но он всем нравится, хоть он новичок, и Баки понятия не имеет, как все это перевелось в секс, пока он не дает практическую демонстрацию, которая вырывает хныканье из его горла.

Стив не играет, не тратит время, и Баки жадно глотает воздух, пытаясь расслабиться, чтобы палец мог двигаться внутри него. Баки не чувствовал внутри других пальцев, кроме своих, – сделаем преуменьшение века – некоторое время, и его телу трудно понять, что оно должно смириться и поддаться. Баки на мгновение задумывается о том, чтобы бросить все и убраться отсюда к хуям собачьим. Стив, вероятно, не стал бы давить на него, а если и стал, то Баки знает, как давить на него и сломать несколько костей, но как бы легко ни было натянуть штаны и убежать, он не _хочет_. 

Это глупая идея, и Баки уже много лет так крупно не компрометировал себя на миссии, но он не может сказать, что не хочет быть здесь, нагнутым над огромным деревянным столом Стива с грубыми, толстыми пальцами, трахающими его.

Стив щедр на смазку, и он не нежен, но и не груб, готовя Баки экономными движениями, которые вызывают волны тепла в животе Баки. Он всегда был падок на мужчин, которые немного похожи на камень. 

И, ладно, не то чтобы он когда-нибудь задерживался с кем-то надолго, чтобы посмотреть, что скрывается под твёрдой оболочкой. На этот раз он тоже не собирается.

Стив вытаскивает пальцы. Баки скулит от внезапной пустоты, пространство, которое Стив раскрыл внутри него, пульсирует, как свежая рана. Он не может себе представить, что будет потом, когда он будет сжиматься вокруг отсутствия члена. Он даже не помнит, как это ощущалось. В каком-то смысле его тело – нечто новое, земли, границы которых Баки когда-то знал и еще не открыл заново.

Стив не оставляет его пустым и жаждущим надолго. Его руки широко раздвинули ягодицы Баки, прохладный воздух упал на его дырку. Он растягивает кожу на ягодицах ещё сильнее, и щеки Баки горят от того, что он так оголен. Он чувствует взгляд Стива, ощущает его почти физическую тяжесть на интимных местах, и его внутренности переворачиваются в ответ. 

А потом он обнаруживает, что независимо от того, сколько времени прошло, его тело помнит тупое давление члена, пытающегося войти.

Стив предохранен, его налитая кровью плоть покрыта латексом. Баки даже не подумал о презервативах, но ему это и не нужно. Он задается вопросом, подумал ли Стив, что это странно, думает ли он, что все это странно, или он привык к тому, что его требовательные прикосновения лишают людей здравого смысла.

Стив давит на его дырку, и он... он большой, Баки знает это по тому, как он украдкой оглядывается через плечо, но одно дело – видеть наполовину мягкий член Стива, и совсем другое – чувствовать, как он толкается в его дырку во всей своей красе. Он напрягается, ничего не может с собой поделать, судорожные вздохи проходят через него. Он наполовину ожидает, что Стив просто втолкнется, возьмет то, что хочет, потому что он не более внимательный любовник, чем жестокий, что больше, чем можно сказать о большинстве мужчин, с которыми трахался Баки.

Но Стив останавливается и, впервые с тех пор, как он погрузил пальцы в Баки, говорит:

– Чересчур?

Баки кусает губы и после короткого, ожесточенного внутреннего спора, отвечает:

– У меня некоторое время никого не было. 

Это не ложь, просто не вся правда.

У него некоторое время никого не было. Около семидесяти одного года. 

– А, – говорит Стив. Его голос глубокий, хриплый, не из тех, что легко смягчаются. – Я буду помедленнее.

Баки сглатывает. По какой-то богом забытой причине на его губах расцветает улыбка. Он не очень хорошо знает этого парня, но это похоже на него – этот ответ, который не является ни бессердечным пренебрежением, ни сюсюканьем. 

– Спасибо, – говорит он. Он толкается назад так, чтобы член Стива более настойчиво давил на его дырку. – Не будь слишком медленным. 

Стив... он смеется.

Баки удивлённо втягивает воздух от этого звука, который не кажется ему неприятным. Он просто слышит его впервые. Он едва заметно улыбнулся, и именно тогда Баки слегка кивнул руке, которая схватила его за запястье и сжала в немом вопросе. То, что они делают, больше не противозаконно, но в этой комнате – чертовски неэтично. По крайней мере, со стороны Стива; Баки не тот, за кого себя выдает, и все, на что он сейчас надеется, что Стив тот, кто он есть.

– Хорошо, – наконец говорит Стив. Его голос мягок, и Баки не уверен, то ли это ради секретности, то ли он такой любовник, неулыбчивый и молчаливый, его тело говорит за него.

А потом он толкается в Баки, и ему становится трудно думать.

Он не торопится, как и обещал, но это не повод для передышки, когда он такой толстый, растягивающий Баки на всю ширину его дырки. Баки не может найти воздуха, чтобы закричать. Он вонзает зубы в свою руку и пытается позволить боли сковать его. Боль от того, что Стив взял его, совсем другого рода. Она пульсирует, глубокая и горячая, словно второй удар сердца, содрогаясь, пробуждается к жизни глубоко внутри Баки.

Через некоторое время Стив останавливается, и у Баки нет сил поднять голову и посмотреть, но он знает, что Стив еще не вошёл полностью, он может ещё. Вместо этого он выходит, член скользит вдоль стенок Баки, заставляя их беспомощно сжиматься. Он не вынимает его до конца, и Баки не уверен, благодарен ли ему за то, что он избавил его от ран из-за Стива, снова раскрывающего его, или взбешен тем, что он держится широко раскрытым только головкой. Это любопытный контраст – ноющая пустота глубоко внутри и обжигающее растяжение его мышц вокруг головки. 

Руки Стива гладят его бедра, задницу, потную шею. Его ладони шершавые, с мозолистыми пальцами, совсем не такие, какие он ожидал увидеть у канцелярской крысы. Это рабочие руки, сильные и со своей собственной тайной историей.

Но они достаточно нежные. Баки нравится ощущать их на своей коже – тело будто растворяется в древесине, когда Стив успокаивающе проводит круги по его напряжённым мышцам.

Его пальцы опускаются на плечи Баки, плотно сжимая податливую кожу до синяков, а затем вес Стива переносится на него, и его член движется внутри него, и Баки видит белые пятна перед собой в течение целой вечности. 

Яйца хлопают по его бедрам, неровное дыхание Стива наполняет уши, а кожа под ртом Баки содрана от его собственных зубов.

– Всё в порядке? – спрашивает Стив, теперь уже более глубоким, хриплым голосом, впервые теряя контроль. Но он держится, как и его руки на Баки, тянущиеся сладким огнем вниз по позвоночнику.

– Да, – хрипит Баки, поднимая голову и морщась от боли в руке. – Ты можешь двигаться.

Он дает разрешение, но, спохватившись, понимает, что это поспешно и бездумно. Однако Стив поймал его на слове, и Баки спрятал лицо в ладонях и попытался не закричать, потому что чувствовал себя так, словно охвачен огнем изнутри.

Это не боль, Баки может стерпеть боль; это удовольствие не от его собственных, торопливых прикосновений, к которым его тело не привыкло. И Стив хорош в этом, хорош в трахе, работая своим членом в теле Баки, как будто он знает все места, которые заставят его кричать. И он пытается сдерживаться, но ничего не может с собой поделать, а потом Стив застывает по самые яйца, и его рука вцепляется в волосы Баки, дёргает его голову вверх, чтобы ладонью шлепнуть по открытому рту.

Он, потрясенный, высоко взвизгивает. 

– Здесь нет звукоизоляции, – говорит Стив, и его бесит, насколько он спокоен. Член Баки влажно капает между ног. – Ты должен вести себя тихо. Ты сможешь?

Ладонь Стива скользит вниз, взяв Баки за челюсть, крепко и нетерпеливо. Баки не способен лгать.

– Я не знаю.

Стив хмыкает. Он немного сдвигается, и его член двигается вместе с ним, и Баки такой _заполненный_.

– Мне помочь тебе замолчать?

Баки вздрагивает, глаза закатываются, всё тело напрягается. Стив шипит, но не реагирует никак иначе, член погружен глубоко и неподвижен, руки сжаты в кулаки.

– Скажи мне, Джеймс.

Именно это имя, его собственное, но не его настоящее, заставляет Баки ответить. В этом есть странная привлекательность, это имя мягко и беспристрастно слетает с языка Стива.

– Да.

Стив закрывает рукой его рот, как будто он только и ждал этого, и Баки всхлипывает от прикосновения.

Затем Стив начинает двигаться, и в нем больше нет ни капли нежности, только твердый член, погружающийся глубоко и вырывающий удовольствие из поджатого живота Баки. Баки плачет и кричит, и не вырывается ни звука, кроме приглушенного скулежа и мягких, беспомощных стонов. Его член причиняет тяжелую боль, неумолимо шлепаясь об дерево, когда его тело дергается, как тряпичная кукла, от звериного темпа Стива. Ему хочется протянуть руку и дотронуться до себя, дать себе какое-то отчаянное облегчение, но все, что он может сделать – вцепиться в стол и не развалиться по швам.

Другая рука Стива все еще в его волосах, и Баки чувствует себя пленником в его руках, с высоко поднятой головой и плотно закрытым ртом, и это сводит его с ума, как ничто другое. Он немного растерян, извивается, и ему некуда деваться между глубокими движениями члена Стива и твердым деревом стола. Затем Стив выходит, пока внутри не остаётся только головка, и мышцы Баки болезненно пульсируют вокруг нее, желая член обратно.

Стив толкается, внезапно и сильно, и угол новый, его возбуждённый член скользит по простате Баки.

Звезды взрываются под его веками, и его член превращается в фонтанирующее нечто.

Он бы закричал, если бы мог, но у Стива руки как сталь, а Баки слаб перед тюрьмой, которую они создают. 

– Тебе это нравится, – говорит Стив, и в его голосе нет какого-то тона, только напряжение от того, как он толкается в Баки. Удивительно, как мужчина может трахаться так хорошо и чувствовать так мало, но Баки не удивлен, что ему это нравится, тело пылает, а разум превращается в кашу.

Стив ускоряется. Удовольствие пробегает по спине Баки, горячее и молниеносное, и это слишком, все это, член Стива долбится в него, и его руки крепко сжимаются, и толчки его члена становятся острыми, неумолимыми. Одно прикосновение, и он бы лопнул, но большой палец Стива жестко впивается в губу Баки, и его скальп жжет, и вся его задница горит огнем, и оказывается, что Баки не нужна рука помощи, просто дикий толчок, от места которого исходят электрические разряды. 

Он вонзает зубы в ладонь Стива и кончает на себя, внезапно и нетронутым.

Сперма забрызгивает его кожу, и он, должно быть, устроил беспорядок на столе Стива. Стив все еще внутри него, прекратил двигаться, когда мышцы Баки начали пульсировать вокруг его члена, и он остается в таком положении, пока Баки кончает. В его неподвижности есть что-то острое, привкус опасности, который Баки почти чувствует.

Стив ждет, пока он обмякнет и станет податливым, но после этого он не останавливается, и он не нежен. 

Он двигается, член выходит и входит, и только рука, закрывающая его рот, все еще решительная и твердая, заглушает крик Баки. Стив не унимается, не ослабляет дикую силу своих толчков, и в его движениях появляется новый эгоизм, как будто он бездумно гонится за собственным удовольствием теперь, когда Баки кончил. 

Перестимуляция обжигает, яркая и жгучая, и Баки может хныкать в ладонь Стива и извиваться на его члене, но нет никакого спасения от пронзающего ощущения, рождаемого каждым движением члена Стива вдоль его стенок. Слезы текут из глаз Баки. Между болью и удовольствием есть острие ножа, и Баки балансирует на нём.

Но в этом кое-что есть, – Стив кряхтит и долбится, получая удовольствие, как будто на самом деле не имеет значения, что это Баки под ним, как будто он просто хорошая, влажная дырка, и любая другая тоже подойдет.

Он вздрагивает, и Стив издает гортанный звук, не похожий ни на что, что он издавал до сих пор. Баки немного косится на него, и он слишком истощен, чтобы снова возбудиться, но его тело, похоже, не получило гребаной памятки.

Стив сбивается с ритма, толчки становятся беспорядочнее и _быстрее_ , и Баки перестает дышать.

Стив со вздохом толкается внутрь; они прижимаются друг к другу, и Баки чувствует, как он кончает, бедра дергаются, член входит так глубоко, словно хочет пробиться до самого горла Баки.

Бешеная энергия покидает Стива. Он отпускает Баки, который благодарно опускает голову на стол и облизывает сухие, саднящие губы. Стив на секунду прижимается к нему… но только на секунду. Затем он выходит, осторожно вынимая свой член из Баки. Только когда он шипит от боли в головке, выскальзывающей из кольца мышц, Баки вспоминает, что скучает по теплой сперме внутри, стекающей оттуда вниз по бедрам. Это всегда было гадко и требовало слишком много суеты для очистки. В армии он не часто так рисковал, но ему это нравилось, это грязное удовольствие.

Он воображает, что ему всё ещё это нравится, если чувствует укол разочарования от того, что упустил столько возможностей. А может, это просто ностальгия.

– Джеймс? – зовет Стив. В его голосе слышится беспокойство. – Ты в порядке?

Ах, да, Баки не должен просто лежать здесь, как симпатичное настольное украшение.

Он встает со стола и благодарит сыворотку за отсутствие болей в суставах. Его задница чертовски саднит, а голова все еще болит от хватки Стива, но это приятная боль. Даже если она не продержится так долго, как этого хочет Баки.

Он натягивает штаны и дрожащими пальцами пытается застегнуть рубашку. Он не оборачивается.

Но Стив все равно там, его широкая фигура обволакивает Баки. Это не объятие, но близкое к нему, хотя все, что Стив пытается сделать, это застегнуть рубашку Баки вместо него.

– Я справлюсь сам, – говорит Баки, но опускает руки.

Стив хмыкает. Его грудь урчит, прижатая к спине Баки. Стив отступает, когда последняя пуговица оказывается застегнутой, и Баки не должен просто стоять как вкопанный после этого; он должен повернуться.

Смотреть на Стива немного больно. Так было с самого начала. Он до боли красивый, с его яркими голубыми глазами, широкими плечами и темной бородой. Баки наполовину рад, что Стив редко улыбается, потому что он сногсшибателен, когда это делает, и иметь с ним дело и так достаточно трудно.

Несколько секунд они неловко смотрят друг на друга. Висит тяжёлая тишина.

Но что они могут сказать? Баки пришел сюда, чтобы забрать кое-какие бумаги в конце дня. Для Стива это было обычным делом: Баки заменял другого парня, который заболел.

Сейчас, по крайней мере, полчаса после рабочего дня, и в кабинете Стива пахнет сексом.

Баки не может сказать, что сожалеет об этом, пока нет, но позже всё может перемениться. 

Если Стив окажется одним из гидровцев, Баки пустит ему пулю в лоб. А потом изобьет себя пистолетом за то, что был тупым ублюдком, ведомым своим членом.

Молчание нарушил Стив.

– Иди сюда, – говорит он, и Баки ковыляет вперед, как марионетка.

Руки Стива прижимают его к своему огромному телу, и это... это приятно. Это очень мило. Баки смотрит в ключицу Стива и борется с желанием лизнуть ее.

Мужчина не должен быть таким совершенным.

 _Выглядеть_ таким совершенным, мысленно поправляется Баки, когда поднимает голову и видит неулыбчивое лицо Стива. Но он наклоняется к лицу Баки в том, что безошибочно является поцелуем, и когда Баки встречает его губы с мягким звуком удивления, рот Стива изгибается поверх его.

Это медленный, нежный поцелуй, совсем не похожий на то, как Стив трахал его. Баки пытается оставаться невозмутимым и мыслить здраво, но у Стива прекрасный рот, а его борода неожиданно мягкая, и он слишком быстро теряется в тепле их губ и щетине, трущейся о его челюсть. Он тает в объятиях Стива, пальцы в его густых волосах и рука на его сильном плече, и это приятно, когда руки Стива нежно блуждают по одежде Баки, как будто они запоминают его тело.

Когда они отстраняются, губы Баки горят, а сердце бешено колотится. У Стива такой взгляд, что в его глаза трудно смотреть.

Стив замечает. Он обхватывает ладонями лицо Баки. Его ладонь огромная и теплая, и Баки чувствует себя крошечным в этой нежной хватке. Он позволяет Стиву поднять его голову и встретиться взглядом с этими красивыми голубыми глазами. В них больше нет пронзительной выраженности заинтересованности Стива, и они также не темные, расплавленные лужи его потворства своим желаниям. Это более добрый взгляд, но не менее разрушительный для него… легче просто сгореть.

– Ты в порядке, малыш?

Баки не может удержаться от смеха. Стиву сколько, сорок? Баки девяносто семь. Но нечестно считать лед. Это все еще оставляет его в хорошем, даже тридцатичетырехлетнем возрасте. Он не был малышом в течение длительного времени.

Но он просто утыкается носом в руку, держащую его лицо, и говорит:

– Отлично, спасибо. 

Стив улыбается. Так много улыбок за такой короткий промежуток не пойдут ему на пользу. Это определенно не пойдет на пользу колотящемуся сердцу Баки. Стив просто слишком хорошенький.

– Тебе пора домой, – говорит Стив. – Я задержал тебя допоздна.

Баки снова смеется, на этот раз громче, свободнее.

– Не жалуюсь.

Улыбка Стива превращается в кривую ухмылку, и внутренности Баки переворачиваются. Но тут Стив отступает, поправляет одежду и ничего не говорит, но он и не обязан. Баки в последний раз поправляет воротник и приглаживает волосы. Его тело болит от того, что его хорошо использовали так, как он не знал в течение долгого времени. На шее и бедрах зудят медленно заживающие синяки. Он хочет, чтобы они продержались еще немного. Может быть, до утра, но он всего лишь выдает желаемое за действительное.

Он останавливается в дверях и оглядывается на Стива, не удивляясь тому, что тот наблюдает за ним, но пораженный жаром его прищуренных глаз.

Баки вынужден проглотить что-то неразумное, прежде чем заговорить.

– Никаких угроз? Ты не собираешься велеть мне держать рот на замке? 

Настала очередь Стива быть застигнутым врасплох. Вспышка удивления длится всего секунду, сглаженная тщательно отсутствующим выражением лица.

– Никаких угроз, – спокойно подтверждает он.

Баки хочет расспросить побольше, прощупать. Но в позе Стива нет ничего, что вызывало бы вопросы, и Баки знает, когда не стоит испытывать судьбу. Он улыбается, слегка, но искренне, и ответная улыбка Стива заставляет его выскочить из кабинета с сердцем, застрявшим в горле.

-

Дело в том, что Баки не должен быть здесь.

Это никогда не должен был быть он. Пегги была героем. Она была единственной, у кого в венах текла сыворотка Эрскина, единственной, кому он доверил сделать то, что было правильно. Все, что досталось Баки – и, боже, ему потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы понять это – было некачественным дерьмом Золы.

Но Пегги оторвало кусок ее желудка, когда она схватила пулю, предназначенную для него, _защищая_ его, и сыворотка была хороша, она была чудом, и она могла исцелить ее, но даже ее магия не могла восстановить кишечник Пегги и привести ее в боевую готовность через неделю.

Итак, Баки возглавил миссию, прыгнул в самолет и позволил человеку с лицом дьявола поставить себя на колени.

И когда он каким-то образом выиграл бой, он разбил самолет, потому что это была его жизнь против жизни миллионов, и у него никогда не было выбора, не так ли?

Он не должен был просыпаться.

Теперь он в мире, который едва узнает его. Его семья мертва, родители давно умерли, а Бекка умерла во сне за десять лет до того, как он проснулся. Пегги прожила дольше, построила Щит, она была героем, а герои никогда не умирают тихой смертью.

Разрушение Щита, который она построила, когда он превратился в дамоклов меч, было наименьшим, что Баки мог сделать для нее, и он еще не закончил, и не закончит до тех пор, пока Гидра не выпустит из своих грязных щупалец мир, но как бы хорошо это ни было – иметь миссию, иметь цель, у него не остаётся доброты, чтобы пощадить ту часть своей личности, которая не является солдатом.

«Баки – боец до мозга костей», – говаривала его мать, но кости Баки теперь пропитаны кровью и жаждут передышки.

Он человек вне времени, потерянный и никому ненужный, но впервые за четыре года на нем синяки от прикосновения, которое должно было доставить удовольствие, а не причинить боль – или, по крайней мере, причинить приятную боль. Его отражение в зеркале носит отпечатки рук на бедрах и следы зубов на горле, а Баки заперт в своем теле, дикий и живой.

-

На следующий день Стива нет на работе. В этом нет ничего необычного; он приходит, может быть, три раза в неделю. Баки не знает, радоваться ему или огорчаться.

Наташа звонит во время обеденного перерыва, и Баки отвечает на звонок, и его желудок виновато подпрыгивает.

– Привет, незнакомец, – тепло приветствует она, голос чуть выше, чем обычно. Это зашифрованная линия, и она вряд ли будет звонить из любого места, где ее могут подслушать, но Наташа никто, если не верна себе.

– Надя, – подыгрывает ей Баки. – Чем обязан такой чести?

Она смеется, и смех ее похож на звон колокольчиков. Наташа обычно фыркает, тихо и невесело. Баки предпочитает ее фырканье.

– Просто напоминаю тебе о твоем сегодняшнем свидании, – говорит она как ни в чем не бывало. – Я знаю, что без меня ты безнадежен.

– О? – Ему требуется усилие, чтобы его голос звучал беспечно. – Оно сегодня вечером? Совсем забыл.

– Мм. Твой парень перенес встречу, помнишь?

Баки щиплет себя за переносицу.

– Точно. Понял. Я буду там.

– Оденься соответствующе, Джеймс.

– Я всегда так одеваюсь.

-

Он одевается соответствующе. Полностью черная униформа, которую Тони придумал для него, всегда заставляет его чувствовать себя сверхдраматичным злодеем, но это не значит, что ему она не нравится. Наташа говорит, что это катарсис – баловаться такими вещами, и Баки искренне соглашается.

Она ждет его в офисе, с собранными волосами и одетая в свой костюм. Они, должно быть, представляли собой адское зрелище, пробираясь в пустой офис в три часа ночи, и Баки странно утешался тем, что большинство людей, которые могли бы увидеть их сейчас, упали бы замертво от чистого страха.

Они вряд ли столкнутся с каким-либо сопротивлением. Это была короткая миссия, скорее разведка, чем активный бой. Баки пришел, чтобы обеспечить доступ к системам. Наташа занималась технической частью.

А ещё Баки трахнул своего босса, который вероятнее окажется членом Гидры, чем офисным работником, но это история для другого дня. Самое странное, что он уверен, что Наташа не осудила бы его, если бы он сделал это для миссии. Но сказать ей, что Стив смотрел на него с желанием в глазах, а Баки развалился перед ним, как пылающий Хеликерриер, вероятно, заставило бы ее поджать губы и состроить убийственный взгляд, как она это обычно делает, когда разочарована и хочет, чтобы все это знали. 

– Ты пойдешь на нижние уровни, – бормочет она, ее лицо освещено синим светом экрана компьютера. – Я закончу здесь.

У Баки в кармане чип, запрограммированный на уничтожение другой программы. Иногда он думает, что его война была, по крайней мере, простой. Ты стрелял, и в тебя стреляли. Ладно, это не всегда было так просто, но этот новый мир – это что-то другое. Ваш сладкоголосый телефон с ИИ шпионит за вами, и здесь глаза на каждом углу. Правительства кишат фашистами, и мир на грани превращения в дымящуюся антиутопию.

Лед, по крайней мере, был освежающе прост. Разбить самолет и погибнуть.

Только он не погиб.

Лифт не ходит на нижние уровни, потому что они якобы не существуют, за исключением хранилища в подвале. Баки поднимается по лестнице, ломает несколько дверей и шагает в комнату, которая не должна быть ярко освещена и определенно не должна иметь Стива Гранта, стоящего посередине и направляющего на него пистолет.

-

Баки заимствует любимую фразу Фьюри, потому что случай, черт возьми, этого заслуживает.

– Сукин ты сын.

Стив выглядит очень разочарованным. Его пистолет не дрогнул. Как и пистолет Баки.

– Джеймс, – приветствует его Стив тем глубоким, рокочущим голосом, которым он обычно уговаривал Баки наклониться к нему.

Ладно, ему не нужно было сильно стараться, но все же.

– Я собираюсь избить себя пистолетом, – очень серьезно говорит ему Баки. – Какого хрена тебе понадобилось быть из Гидры?

Стив моргает. Его глаза сузились еще больше.

– Я не из Гидры. Ты из Гидры.

– Черта с два! Иди к черту. 

Стив не расслабляется, но что-то меняется в его глазах.

– Уверяю тебя, Джеймс, я не из Гидры.

Коммуникатор Баки с треском оживает.

– Итак, – протягивает сухой голос Наташи, все следы Нади стерты начисто, – у нас гости.

– Да, я нашел его.

– Я нашла ее. Шэрон передает привет.

Баки требуется мгновение, чтобы осознать это. Стив все еще смотрит на него, наставив пистолет, но теперь он выглядит любопытным и не заинтересован в том, чтобы помешать Баки болтать.

– Спроси ее, привела ли она с собой друга.

Они бормочут так тихо, что даже Баки приходится напрягаться, чтобы расслышать. Баки узнает голос Шэрон. Он знает ответ еще до того, как Наташа дает его ему.

– Да. Его зовут Стив. Говорит, что он крупный, светловолосый...

– Я знаю.

Баки опускает пистолет. Стив медленно следует его примеру.

Следом они обмениваются неловкими взглядами.

-

Мстители технически не имеют никакой реальной власти делать, ну, что-либо. Деньги Тони обеспечивают им места. Сокровищница Наташиных материалов для шантажа отнимает у них лишнюю работу.

А Баки? Он не Мститель. Он не хотел им быть. Сэм – Капитан Америка, и он воздает должное щиту и наследию Пегги. Баки не хочет в этом участвовать, хотя Сэм в самом начале предлагал разделить титул.

Его не было в стране, когда пришли Читаури, и внезапное озарение вытащило его из отшельничества, потому что это была Гидра, и он был обязан отрезать головы и сжечь тело призрака своего прошлого. 

В конце концов, это означает, что никто не узнаёт лицо Баки. Никто не знает о воскрешении сержанта Джеймса Барнса, потому что он не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал, и он не имел достаточного значения для Щита, чтобы они настаивали на этом. Это делает его пригодным для работы под прикрытием. В конце концов, у него просто хорошенькое личико.

Стив определенно так думал.

-

Шэрон и Стив – кто, по-видимому, Стивен Роджерс, а не Стив Грант – находятся на одном из верхних этажей и разговаривают с Хилл и Наташей. Баки ретировался оттуда после поверхностного брифинга. Они получили то, за чем пришли – больше имен, больше людей, которых можно похитить и бросить в какую-нибудь темную комнату. Было бы больше шумихи из-за того, что они мешают ЦРУ, но Шэрон прикрывает их спину, а Стив выглядит довольно хладнокровным, так что они все там мило беседуют, как полуфункциональные взрослые.

Это было откровенно раздражающе даже для него, учитывая, что Баки привык к полной катастрофе, которая возникает, когда все Мстители собираются в одной комнате.

У него нет оправдания тому, что он идёт в спортзал после короткой остановки на своем этаже, чтобы переодеться, но это именно то, что он делает. И если он не называет причину своего разочарования, которое заставляет его бить боксёрскую грушу, пока ее швы не лопаются, но думает о голубых глазах и полуулыбке, что ж, это его дело.

Баки вздыхает, глядя на беспорядок, который он устроил. Тони действительно предложил сделать для него несколько более крепких груш, но Баки привязался к ощущению разрушения под его костяшками. Это настолько безобидно, насколько может быть.

Кто-то свистит.

Баки резко оборачивается и не так удивляется, как хотел бы, когда видит Стива, прислонившегося к закрытой двери и наблюдающего за Баки ясным, пристальным взглядом. Он одет так же, как и тогда, когда Баки наткнулся на дуло его пистолета – белая рубашка и темные брюки, так похожие на то, что он носил в офисе. Он, кажется, не вооружен, что либо очень глупо, либо очень мудро.

– Почему ты здесь? – спрашивает Баки, жестче, чем следовало, чем он действительно хотел сказать. Но в защитных механизмах нет ничего необычного. Наташа бросила бы в него нож.

– Шэрон наверстывает упущенное с Романовой. Они поднялись на ее этаж. Думаю, мы пробудем здесь какое-то время.

– И Тони не против, что вы бродите по его башне?

– Думаю, он не хотел просить Черную вдову выгнать своего гостя. Я просто составляю компанию.

Похоже, Стива не особо волнует, что его бесцеремонно бросили в незнакомом месте. Баки это нравится, и ему хочется пнуть себя за эту мысль.

– Все равно это не объясняет, почему ты _здесь_ , – набравшись смелости, говорит Баки.

Стив пожимает плечами и делает шаг вперед. Баки отступает. Он _очень_ сожалеет об этом в следующий момент, когда взгляд Стива становится пронзительнее и нацеливается на Баки более настойчиво. 

– Потому что ты здесь, – говорит Стив, наблюдая за Баки, как ястреб за мышью. Кожа Баки внезапно становится слишком тугой. – Тебя зовут Джеймс?

– Официально. Я предпочитаю Баки. 

Стив моргает. Нет ни вспышки узнавания, ни мигания лампочки. Он спокойно кивает и так же спокойно говорит: 

– Сержант Джеймс «Баки» Барнс. Я бы удивился больше, если бы мы не жили в мире со свирепыми зелеными монстрами и инопланетянами.

– Свирепый зеленый монстр – мой хороший друг, – мягко замечает Баки.

Стив кивает. Он все еще смотрит на Баки с хищным блеском в глазах. Он не незнаком ему, и у Баки внутри все сжимается при воспоминании о том, как все закончилось в прошлый раз.

– В наши дни мало кто помнит мое имя, – говорит Баки, когда тишина грозит задушить его.

И это вызывает у Стива настоящую, широкую улыбку.

– Я был неравнодушен к военной истории, когда был моложе. И ты выделялся. Твоя жертва никогда не должна быть забыта.

У Баки внутри все переворачивается.

– Не жертва, если я жив.

– Разве это так? 

Стив теперь гораздо ближе. Баки не совсем понимает, как это произошло. Он делает еще один шаг назад и оказывается прижатым спиной к стене, и Наташа сорвала бы с него шкуру, если бы узнала, как плохо он оценивал ситуацию во время всего этого разговора, но она, вероятно, слишком занята тем, что выносит мозги Шэрон, чтобы беспокоиться.

Он моргает, и Стив оказывается _рядом_ , достаточно близко, чтобы Баки мог видеть каждый поблескивающий волосок на его бороде. Он сглатывает, в горле щелкает. Глаза Стива опускаются к впадинке на его шее и медленно скользят обратно к Баки.

Стив делает один-единственный неторопливый шаг вперед. Баки прижимается к стене и не двигается.

Его тело напряжено, мышцы напряжены, и близость Стива не помогает. Эти огромные руки поднимаются и ложатся по обе стороны головы Баки, заключая его в клетку, и Баки так напряжен, что он бы сломался от прикосновения, и так возбужден, что умолял бы о нем.

От Стива это не ускользнуло. У него острый взгляд и многообещающая ухмылка, он смотрит на Баки сверху вниз с выражением, которое говорит, что Стив держит его там, где он хочет.

– Ты ведь совсем не малыш, не так ли? – спрашивает Стив.

Баки требуется целая минута, чтобы собрать достаточно мозговых клеток, чтобы установить связь.

– Нет, – он тоже ухмыляется. – Старше тебя.

– Хм.

Одна рука Стива отрывается от стены, лицо Баки становится его новой мишенью. Костяшки пальцев мягко касаются его виска и спускаются вниз, оставляя приятное покалывание. Когда Стив кладет руку на горло Баки и кладет большой палец на его подбородок, это покалывание превращается в порочный жар, который заливает все его лицо.

– Сколько тебе на самом деле лет?

Баки мог сказать девяносто девять и был бы прав, технически. Наверное, стоит, хотя бы для того, чтобы не выдавать информацию.

– Тридцать четыре, – вместо этого шепчет он.

Он видит, как Стив подсчитывает, но его единственная реальная реакция – это другая, учитывая гудение и наклон головы. Не так он вел себя в офисе. Сейчас он ведёт себя более агрессивно, менее сдержанно. Как будто он знает, что поймал Баки в свои сети, и просто играет с ним.

Предательский член Баки так желанно начинает пульсировать.

Кончик большого пальца Стива касается его нижней губы. Желудок Баки сжимается. Это единственная точка соприкосновения, и Баки тонет от расстояния между ними, желая почувствовать тепло, которое находится всего в футе от него.

– Я почувствовал себя настоящим извращенцем, когда нагнул тебя, – говорит Стив. На то, чтобы разобрать слова, уходит несколько секунд. Баки чувствует себя так, будто _горит_. – Ты такой маленький. И такой доступный для меня. 

– Э-эй.

Большой палец Стива прижимается к его губам, дразня. Баки хочет открыть рот и всосать его. Вместо этого он задерживает дыхание.

– Мне понравилось, – говорит Стив. Он улыбается, широко, обнажая зубы. – Хотел просто съесть тебя целиком.

Сердце Баки колотится, голова кружится. Он прижат к стене человеком, который два дня назад глупо трахнул его, и ситуация не так уж и изменилась. Баки до сих пор не может точно сказать, как он перешел от руки Стива на его запястье к тому, чтобы быть трахнутым над столом, просто у Стива была манера смотреть на него, посвящая ему всё своё внимание, и касаться его на некотором расстоянии их тел, и это затуманивает мозг Баки.

Он делает это сейчас, и это работает как заклинание. Баки прислонился спиной к стене, и гора мышц не совсем прижимает его к ней, и он едва дышит, сдерживаясь, чтобы не упасть на колени и не умолять, чтобы его заставили сосать. 

– Ох, милый, – выдыхает Стив, и, _ох_ , это что-то новенькое. – Ты так этого хочешь, правда?

Баки дрожит.

Рука Стива покидает его рот и скользит к плечу. Он толкает его вниз, и колени Баки ударяются об пол, вспыхивая от боли, которая совсем немного спускает его с небес на землю.

Кулак в волосах делает это лучше. Он запрокидывает голову назад, и Баки с усилием сглатывает, глядя на довольный изгиб рта Стива, а не на его глаза. Другая рука Стива свободно обвивается вокруг его горла, пятка давит на пульс, небрежно собственнически. Баки издает смущённый звук.

– Какой красивый рот, – говорит Стив. – Он сводит меня с ума с тех пор, как я тебя увидел.

Баки облизывает губы. Стив крепче сжимает его горло, прежде чем полностью отпускает. Рука в его волосах остается, но она позволяет Баки опустить голову. Она ставит его как раз на нужный уровень, чтобы созерцать впечатляющую выпуклость в штанах Стива.

– Давай, – мягко говорит Стив, скорее приказывая, чем предлагая. – Используй его с пользой. Ты хочешь, я вижу.

Это не ложь. Баки покраснел и тяжело дышит, жадно уставившись на пах Стива. Но он не может заставить свои руки двигаться, не может заставить _что-либо_ двигаться, просто сидит там с рукой Стива в его волосах и заметным недостатком тепла вокруг его горла.

Стив вздыхает. Он не выглядит недовольным.

– Достань его, Баки. 

Баки вынимает его. Стив издает слабый звук, когда Баки заканчивает возиться с одеждой и обхватывает пальцами свой приз. Какое-то мгновение он просто смотрит, потому что в нем был член Стива, и он знает, какой он большой, как приятно он ощущается, но это что-то другое – держать его длинный, раскрасневшийся член и чувствовать, как он медленно наливается кровью.

Он осторожно потирает головку. Она большая и красная. Обрезанная. Это выглядит почти болезненно. Когда Баки наклоняется, чтобы попробовать, рука Стива сжимает его волосы. Он молчит, как это делают люди, когда изо всех сил стараются быть спокойными, но Баки слышит его глубокое, контролируемое дыхание. Ему становится жарко оттого, что он чувствует, как рушится осторожное самообладание Стива, и знает, что причина в нем. Баки смотрит на него и горит еще сильнее от того, как Стив смотрит на него, словно хочет съесть Баки живьем.

– Баки, – бормочет Стив, полузакрыв глаза. – Продолжай.

Как будто Баки постоянно и никогда сознательно ждет разрешения. Это что-то в нем разрушает. Он чертовски близок к отчаянию, когда прижимается ртом к Стиву, и его собственный член жаждет прикосновения, но все, что Баки может сделать – вцепиться в толстые бедра Стива обеими руками и заглотить его.

Он давно не практиковался, но это только напоминает ему, что он скучал по этому – жар и тяжесть члена на его языке, жжение, когда он толкается в заднюю часть горла, стеснение в легких, когда он скользит глубоко.

Баки откашливается, его губы и подбородок мокрые. Стив слегка дергает его за волосы, но не засовывает член обратно в Баки. Половина Баки хочет, чтобы он это сделал, другая половина хочет не торопиться и сводить Стива с ума, как он сделал это с Баки в офисе. Это худшая дилемма.

И он чувствует облегчение, когда Стив делает выбор за него.

Его свободная рука обхватывает щеку Баки, прикосновение обманчиво нежное. Его большой палец скользит по нижней губе Баки, оттягивая ее вниз. Баки лижет его, быстро и дразня, и Стив тихо смеется.

– Открой, – говорит он, и Баки без раздумий повинуется.

На этот раз Баки наполняет Стив, потирая грубую, горячую головку о его губы, дразня его вкусом. Предэякулят капает на язык Баки, и он тяжело сглатывает, нуждающаяся яма на дне его живота раскрылась от желания. Стив дает ему то, чего он хочет, толкая свой член в рот Баки, медленно, устойчиво скользя, делая Баки предупреждение, чтобы он подготовился к тому, что он упрется в заднюю стенку его горла. 

Он все еще давится, но Стив не останавливается, просто держит Баки за волосы и ждет, когда тот перестанет задыхаться.

– Полегче, – говорит он тихо, но не очень ласково. – А теперь дыши. Ты можешь взять его.

Это не вопрос и уж точно не предложение. Все в нем кричит о контроле, и в пульсирующем жаре нет пощады. И Баки берет его, потому что Стив сказал, что он может, но не все. Он впивается ногтями в костлявые бедра Стива и пытается дышать, несмотря на его удушающие размеры.

Стив не столько насаживает, сколько использует волосы Баки как поводок, чтобы стащить его с члена. Он стонет, содрогаясь до кончиков пальцев ног, и задыхается от следующего вздоха, когда Стив меняет направление, заставляя Баки снова взять его член. И на этот раз он не так нежен, давит на то, что, по мнению Баки, он может вынести. Он впивается ногтями в руку Стива, и он даже не стряхивает его. 

Его нос встречается с подстриженным клочком волос у основания члена Стива. Его запах здесь тяжелый, пьяняще мускусный, от которого Баки сжимается изнутри. Господи, как же ему этого не хватало!

Стив меняет хватку, дергая за другие места на голове Баки, и он готов к этому, но медленное, безжалостное скольжение члена Стива по его языку, а затем вниз по горлу словно копьем обрубают ход его мыслей. А потом Стив делает это снова, и снова, и снова, и Баки дрожит у его ног.

Ему ничего не нужно, просто стоять на коленях с широко раскрытым ртом и открытым горлом, позволяя Стиву использовать его так, как он хочет.

Эта мысль горит огнем в его жилах, но Баки сгорает в приглушенных всхлипах.

Стив входит внутрь, быстро и внезапно, и слезы наворачиваются на глаза Баки, беспомощно катясь по его щекам. Он не может дышать, когда член врезается ему в горло. Все вокруг – дымка медленного, кипящего жара.

– Хей, – говорит Стив так мягко и вежливо, словно он не из тех парней, которые смотрят, как Баки давится членом. – Так хорошо, милый.

Баки всхлипывает. Он словно разваливается, только от этого, и его член болит, твердый и скользкий от предэякулята. Он хочет протянуть руку и обхватить себя, погладить член ладонью для какого-то отчаянного облегчения, но его руки застыли на бедрах Стива, пальцы словно острые когти.

Стив выходит, на этот раз полностью, оставляя Баки задыхаться от послевкусия. Он жадно глотает воздух, большими глотками, но передышка длится недолго. Стив поднимает его голову, засовывает член Баки в рот, и Баки со стоном закрывает глаза. Вкус и запах Стива наполняют его тело, пульсируя в крови в такт бешеному биению сердца. Должно быть, он оставляет отметины, ногти рвут кожу Стива, а пальцы оставляют синяки на молочно-белых бедрах, и он хочет сдерживаться, ведь Стив всего лишь человек, но сдержанность становится лишь далекой мечтой, когда Стив ломает его в немом желании с одним членом во рту.

А потом Стив _ускоряется_ , и Баки теряется.

Если Стив предупреждает его, то он не слышит этого, и он задыхается от своего освобождения, горький вкус спермы и знакомый, и нет. Он проглатывает большую часть, но часть вырывается, стекая по подбородку и горлу, клеймя его своим грязным жаром. Размягченный член Стива медленно выскальзывает из его рта, скользя по языку Баки, будто он пристрастился к его приятному теплу.

Баки скулит, когда головка проскальзывает мимо его губ, размазывая по ним сперму. Он слизывает ее, желудок сжимается от вкуса.

Стив над ним тяжело дышит. Его бедра напряглись под прикосновением Баки, мышцы стали как сталь под мягкой кожей. А потом они расслабляются и напряжение постепенно покидает Стива.

Его пальцы ослабляют хватку, приятно впиваясь в кожу головы Баки. Они лениво массируют его несколько мгновений, и Баки кладет лоб на бедро Стива и просто дышит. Его горло болит, и это не продлится дольше, чем ушибы, оставленные Стивом, но Баки наслаждается болью, пока может, сглатывая и дрожа от сухой пульсации в горле.

Стив отпускает его, и Баки смотрит сквозь полуприкрытые веки, как Стив подтягивает штаны и застегивает ширинку. Но Стив не оставляет его надолго в одиночестве. Он использует волосы Баки, чтобы поднять его на ноги. Баки никогда не был сильнее рад тому, что он решил их отрастить. Стив, вероятно, выдернет половину, но что ж, самое время сыворотке начать оправдывать себя.

Он приваливается к стене, и Стив делает шаг вперед, чтобы прижать его к ней. Баки стонет, выгибаясь под его твердым теплом, и Стив смеется с самым нежным взглядом, который Баки когда-либо видел у него. Это только доказывает, что парень не застрахован от хорошего оргазма, но Баки знает, что будет помнить морщинки в уголках его глаз и мягкость вокруг его рта так же ярко, как и сам трах.

В этот момент Стив прижимает раскрытую ладонь между ног Баки и заставляет его мозг с визгом остановиться.

– У тебя тут проблема, – говорит этот ублюдок. – Нужна помощь, Бак?

Это немного убивает Баки, это дразнящее Бак, как будто Стив решил, что смешное имя Баки недостаточно смешное для него. Он не думает о близости, которую оно подразумевает, потому что они со Стивом не близки; они просто трахались пару раз и только в один из этой пары раз они знали настоящие имена друг друга.

Баки толкается бедрами в руку Стива и вскрикивает, когда давление его руки внезапно исчезает.

– Я спросил тебя кое о чем, милый. 

Баки слабеет от нежности и по-совиному моргает, смотря на Стива в течение нескольких долгих секунд, прежде чем понять что Стив хочет услышать.

– Я... да. Да, мне нужна помощь.

Щеки Стива раскраснелись, глаза потемнели, но именно кривой изгиб его губ притягивает пораженный взгляд Баки.

Стив целует его, ухмыляющиеся губы врезаются в губы Баки. Это жесткий, безжалостный поцелуй, зубы грубо ударяются друг о друга с обеих сторон приоткрытых губ. Но, задыхаясь, Стив наклоняет голову, и тогда они целуются крепко и глубоко. Язык Стива извивается вокруг его, и Баки вздрагивает, когда понимает, что он пробует себя во рту Баки. Абсурдно то, как это заставляет его краснеть и корчиться, когда было бесконечно пошлее стоять на коленях перед Стивом, но что есть то есть, и Баки закрывает глаза и отдается зубам и языку Стива.

Ему это нравится, нравится растворяться в Стиве, зная, что его будут крепко держать и хорошо использовать.

Стив отстраняется, и Баки беспомощно пытается поймать его рот, только чтобы быть прижатым к стене рукой на его горле. Он сглатывает, отталкиваясь от руки Стива, пульс учащается. Стив только крепче сжимает руку, пока Баки не чувствует, как у него перехватило дыхание.

Стив смотрит на него потемневшими глазами, в которых безошибочно угадывается намерение.

Его нога протискивается между ног Баки, бедро трется о член Баки. Даже через два слоя ткани давление сводит с ума. Баки скрежещет зубами, вскрикивая, когда удовольствие впивается острыми зубами ему в живот.

Глаза Стива сужаются, улыбка становится шире. Это не очень приятное выражение – слишком много зубов в его улыбке, слишком много блеска в глазах.

– Ты можешь кончить вот так, – говорит он, и это не вопрос.

Баки застывает, уставившись широко раскрытыми глазами на Стива, слишком возбужденный, чтобы дышать, и такой же ошеломленный.

Что-то вроде согласия с собственными мыслями пробегает по лицу Стива.

– Да, – говорит он, – можешь.

Его бедро сильнее прижимается к Баки, почти болезненно твердому как камень. Его бедра трутся о него, беспорядочно и бесконтрольно, а затем Стив упирается обеими руками в его бедра, притягивая Баки к себе.

Он пытается что-то сказать, может быть, просто закричать, но Стив сцеловывает каждый звук с его губ и оставляет губы Баки кровоточащими и распухшими, прежде чем он прижимается губами к чувствительной линии его горла. И он ни разу не останавливается, крепко обхватив руками бедра Баки, плотно прижавшись бедром к его члену, на котором всё ещё слишком много одежды.

Баки хватает ртом воздух, горло покалывает от грубого скольжения бороды Стива, а кровь горит от сильного давления его бедра. И он пытается, правда пытается, не кончать в штаны, как будто он новичок в поглощающем жаре другого тела, двигающегося в одном ритме с его, но это была заведомо проигрышная битва с первого подавленного стона. 

Он тянет Стива за волосы, дергает за толстую хлопковую рубашку, и все, что он получает – влажный засос над его пульсом и скрежещущее скольжение по его члену.

Невозможно не поддаться быстро растущему жару в его венах, и это тоже приближает его к оргазму, он весь дрожит и падает, когда его член дергается в трусах и влажная сперма просачивается в спортивные штаны.

Стив что-то говорит, или, может быть, это просто звук, но что бы это ни было, он приглушен кожей Баки. Стив облизывает его новый засос и отстраняется, но он не уходит далеко, руки все еще крепко держат Баки, тело напротив него теплое. Он оттаскивает Баки с собой, когда делает шаг назад, и каждое движение причиняет дискомфорт, когда сперма заполняет его нижнее белье и просачивается сквозь него, но приятно быть в объятиях Стива, хорошо быть в нежных объятиях и просто дышать.

Так и делает Баки, вдыхая запах Стива, и этот запах пота и секса наполняет его с каждым вдохом. Ему он нравится, и он знает, что проведет много холодных ночей, гоняясь за воспоминаниями об этом запахе.

В его ладонь вдавливается что-то узкое и почти острое. Баки машинально сжимает это рукой, но не может собраться с силами, чтобы проверить, что это. Наверное, оно не взорвется. По крайней мере, когда Стив все еще здесь, с ним.

Губы касаются его виска.

Стив немного отстраняется, и Баки слегка покачивается на ногах, прежде чем неохотно отпустить его. И он не знает, воображает ли он нерешительность, с которой Стив отстраняется, задерживая пальцы, но ему нравится думать, что это так.

Несколько мгновений они молча смотрят друг на друга.

Стив тянется к лицу Баки одной рукой. Это быстро – лёгкое касание кожи к щеке и губы, которые встречаются с его губами. Стив делает шаг назад, прежде чем Баки чувствует давление, оставляющее его с теплыми щеками и покалывающими губами.

– Позвони мне, – говорит Стив, кивая на что-то между ними. – Если захочешь.

Затем он поворачивается на каблуках и уходит. Баки, разинув рот, смотрит ему вслед, пока широкие плечи Стива не исчезают за дверью.

Он смотрит вниз, раскрывает ладонь.

Это визитка, темно-серая с серебряными буквами, дизайн минималистичный до простоты.

 _С.Г.Р._ , сказано в ней.

А под инициалами – номер.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение! Не бечено, буду рада вашим замечаниями. Если вам понравился этот фик, пожалуйста, перейдите на страницу оригинала и поблагодарите автора!


End file.
